Human piloted nanobot
|image= The human piloted nanobot weaponless |gender=Unknown |race=Robot |faction=Good |health=Six hits |level=All |status=Alive |game=Nanobots }} The human piloted nanobot is the main character in Nanobots. It is a robot controlled by unseen characters. The robot is microscopic, and was used to along with three other types of robots. The human piloted nanobot has the ability to use other weapons, and is upgraded throughout the game. It is commonly portrayed in its phase one bullet Form. Appearance Game information History Weaponry :Main article: Human piloted nanobot attacks The human piloted nanobot has no set weapon. Instead, it has the ability to use several Weapons by entering mutators. Since it has no attack (not even a primary one) it relies on mutators to defend itself. If it is hit by a weapon stealers, it will deprive it of it's weapon leaving it with out any. It will look like his phase one version, but sometimes he has pink on his back. Phases :Main article: Human piloted nanobot forms Throughout the game Nanobots, the human piloted nanobot is upgraded to be more powerful. These upgrades also upgrade the forms the nanobot takes when going in mutators. Enemies have stronger versions of themselves, but these are not upgrades. Phase one In phase one, the nanobot will have one of every weapon. For the bullet version, it fires one line of bullets, for the orb version it rotates one orb, and for the bomb version it lays one bomb. The player stays in phase one up until level three. Phase two In phase two, the nanobot will have the power of its weapons increased and/or a second weapon added. For the bullet version, it fires two extra line of bullets, a larger outside orb spinning clockwise is added for the orb version, and the bomb version makes the bomb bigger and have a dangerous field. Phase three Phase three is the final and last phase in Nanobots. The bullet nanobot Version has three cannon added to the rear end, making a total of four rows of bullets. The orb version is almost exactly the same as the previous version, except a small orb is added on the back which randomly attacks enemies. The bomb version is also the same as its previous version, except the bombs when they explode shoot minds horizontally and vertically. Cameos Party skin The human piloted nanobot appears in its phase one bullet form chasing three green nanobots. Nitrome Must Die :Main article: Gun (Nitrome Must Die)#Nanobot The human piloted nanobot appears in its phase one bullet form, this time used as a weapon. When shot, the nanobot will rotate and fire several bullets out of the back of itself. Gallery Bullet form Red Nanobot.png|Bullet form phase one Red Phase 2.png|Bullet form phase two Red Phase 3.png|Bullet form phase three Orb Form Green Nanobot.png|Orb form phase one Green Phase 2.png|Orb form phase two Green Phase 3.png|Orb form phase three Bomb Form Yellow Nanobot.png|Bomb form phase one Yellow Phase 2.png|Bomb form phase two Yellow Phase 3.png|Bomb form phase three Weaponless form HPN.png|The two versions of the weaponless nanobot Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Nanobots Category:Robots